Total Drama Castle
by archerofscotland
Summary: Twenty-two Castle characters or, well, the teenage versions of them have signed up to live in a New York dorm where they'll compete in challenges and battle each other for the grand prize: a million dollars. Find out who survives on Total Drama Castle!
1. Screaming Otter, Killer Hedgehog

**AN: So this came out of a day with nothing to do. It's basically Total Drama Island with Castle characters. Here's the first episode, which introduces the cast.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these fandoms, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them.**

**Also, just a little note, the bold parts of the story are snippets from the elevator confessional.**

* * *

Intro

Yo! We're coming at you live from the Big Apple. I'm your host, Chris McLean, and you're watching the hottest reality show on TV: TOTAL. DRAMA. CASTLE!

So here's the deal: Twenty-two teenagers have been chosen to stay in this crummy old dorm, and will compete in challenges. Every week, one team will win a reward, and the other will have to pick a teammate for elimination. The eliminated teen must then cross the Sidewalk of Shame, board the Cab of Losers, which will take them to the airport, and go home.

The eliminations will take place in a ceremony right here in this lobby. Each week, I'll be giving all but one teen a slice of Terrific, Authentic, Whatever Nick's famous pizza. In the end, the last person standing will win fame, favor, and ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

To stay in the contest, they'll have to face pigeons, angry New Yorkers, and each other. They'll all be videotaped by one of the hundreds of cameras spread throughout the city, as well as a—wait for it—confessional booth. Who will pull through? Who will survive? Find out here on Total. Drama. CASTLE!

* * *

Chris McLean padded through the lobby, talking to the only cameraman present. "Okay, it's time to meet our contestants. We told them they'd be staying at the Plaza hotel, so don't be surprised if they seem a bit cranky. Here's our first arrival."

Outside the glass doors, a cab pulled over, and a bald, dark-skinned boy came out. "Hey, Chris, how's it going, my man?" Carter called out. Chris leaped up and bro fisted him. They both gave each other the thumbs-up, and he took a seat on one of the twenty-two stools.

Next came an African-American, Lanie. "Is this the place?" she asked, lugging her bags over to where Carter sat. "You betcha." Chris grinned. _The others are going to love this._

A brunette named Paige arrived next. "Woohoo! Hey girl!" she called out to Lanie, taking one of the stools. She pumped up her fists.

Roy entered the lobby, surveying it. "This it?" he asked Chris. He nodded solemnly, and broke out into a grin. "Stools over there, bro." Roy took a seat, smiling at the other contestants.

"Jenny! Welcome!" Chris ushered a blonde to the stools. Jenny grinned at everyone. "Hi, guys! This is going to be so much fun!" Paige stood up and high-fived her. "I know, right?" Jenny sat next to Paige and they began chatting.

A boy named Richard opened the door. Chris grinned as everyone gasped. "Richard, welcome!" Everyone sat, mouths agape, as the famous celebrity writer took his place. "Hey everyone!" he said. "If you'd like an autograph, a single-file line would do." People began rummaging in their bags for something he could sign as they formed a line to him.

A quiet teen, Jerry, was up next. He took the stools, smiling amusedly at the people in the line.

Kevin arrived after that, leaping up and out of his cab. He waved at the people in the line and, seeing Rick, joined it, situating himself next to Jenny. "Heyo." He said, smiling at her. She giggled, earning an eye roll from Jerry.

Another blonde, Madison, came up next. She waved at everyone, then took a seat, engrossed in the cookbook she was reading.

A beautiful brunette named Katherine arrived then, luggage in one hand, baseball bat in the other. She strolled over to the stools. "What's all the commotion?" she asked. Carter called out, "Rick's signing books for everyone!" Kate scoffed, and sat down next to Maddie and Lanie.

Sidney, a tall, scrawny boy, entered the doors. "This is the dorm? I did not sign up for this." He said, irritated. Chris pulled out his application. "Actually, you did. Good luck, dude." Sidney huffed, taking a seat. "I feel you, man." Jerry said.

Next was Gina, an attractive blonde. "Hi!" she went over and, seeing Rick, took a seat next to him, grinning. He smiled back as Kate crossed her arms.

Sophia arrived next, her sunglasses glinting. "Soph. Hi." Chris smiled. Sophia closed her hands into fists and poked him. "What. Is. THIS?" she nearly exploded. Chris placed his hands on her shoulders. "Your new home. Get used to it. More importantly, get used to _them_." He pointed to the stools.

Everyone had finished with Rick's signing, so they all sat down as the new arrival opened the doors. Josh. The attractive boy sat down next to Kate, smiling at her while everyone ogled. She reluctantly shook his hand.

The next two who entered were twin redheads, Martha and Alexis. Chris greeted them, saying "Okay, here are Martha and Alexis. Martha's the one with curly hair, Alexis is the one with straight hair. Got it?" Everyone nodded as they took seats near Paige and Jenny.

Michael came up next, a battered mess. "Dude, what happened to you?" Chris asked, leading him to the group. He waved his hand. "It was nothing. Javi and I got in a little… accident."

A Hispanic guy entered after Michael, just as worn out. "S'okay." Javier said, plopping down on one of the chairs. "We're fine. Really." Chris shrugged, turning to the door.

"Hey Will." Chris gestured to the seats. Will sat down, eyeing Kate and Josh. "Hi all! You doing okay, men?" Will asked Mike and Javier. They both nodded.

"Next up is Vic-tor-ia!" Chris announced. A short but tough girl entered the room, her black hair dully shining. "Chris. What the heck is this?" Chris wordlessly pushed her to the seats. She grunted angrily. Sophia smirked at her and started filing her nails.

"Roselyn!" Chris greeted as a stocky girl stepped inside. "Yeah. Hi." She said. She smiled at the group for a moment. "Call me Rose."

Everyone took a look at the last remaining seat. "Okay, everyone, we're down to our last contestant. Ashley!" Ashley came in, waving a hand to everyone. Everyone stopped. "He's a _dude_?" Gina and Rose asked in unison. Ashley laughed, taking the last spot.

Chris took his place in the middle. "Okay, we've got the mechanics, we've got the contestants. We'll need a group photo. Everyone group together by the window!" he called. The contestants took their place and posed. Chris leaped onto a stool and held the camera out. "Okay. Ready?"

"One…" They all froze in place, smiling eagerly at the camera.

"Two…" "Ow! Screw-up, you stepped on my foot!" Sophia cried, gripping her leg and trying to hop in place. She accidentally fell over, onto Rick's side, and the whole group turned to look…

"Three!" Chris snapped a photo as the whole group toppled down to the floor. He laughed as he surveyed the shot. Perfect. "Okay, leave your luggage here, and I'll meet you guys back in an hour. For now, you can go around the building and explore, be familiar with it. If you want to rest, do it here. I'll be assigning teams and rooms later."

* * *

"Here is your new home. The people around you will be your dormmates, your teammates, and maybe even your friends. It's important to know everyone here. Now, you'll all be facing a series of challenges that will either make or break your team. The losing team members will have to vote off one of their own. The last person standing will win _one million dollars._"

Chris gestured for them to stand up, and he led them to the elevator, showing them the floor code. "The building has nine floors, ten if you count the basement. Basement is for laundry, ground floor's basically the lobby, dining room, and kitchen, rooftop has a greenhouse garden, eighth floor is mine and Chef's rooms, and floors four through seven are your rooms."

Kate raised a hand. "You didn't mention the third floor." She pointed out. Chris grinned. "_That_, my dear, is something you probably wouldn't want to find out. Now for the teams. If I call your name, stand near that counter." He pointed, and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Gina, Richard, Javier, Alexis, Lanie, Sophia, Josh, Sidney, Jerry, Ashley, and Paige. All of you will officially be known as… the Screaming Otters!"

"Woohoo! Go Otters!" Paige cheered. Alexis looked over to the other team and realized that she would be separated from her twin. Martha smiled encouragingly, and nodded.

"That means that the rest of you are part of another team. Kate, Martha, Kevin, Roy, Carter, Rose, Jenny, Michael, Victoria, Will, and Madison. You will be called… the Killer Hedgehogs!"

Carter caught the team flag that Chris tossed over. "Awesome, Hedgehogs."

"Now, you and your team will be captured on camera in all public areas, like the lobby, the garden, even the rooms themselves. Oh, and the elevator's also the confessional room where you can record your video diaries and share your innermost thoughts. Any questions? No? Let's head over back to the elevator, then."

"Hedgehog guys get fourth floor." Chris tossed the keys to Kevin, Will, Roy, Carter, and Michael. They boarded the elevator and rode up. "Otter guys get fifth." Rick, Javier, Sidney, Jerry, Ashley, and Josh got their keys and waited for the car to come back down.

"Hedgehog girls, you get sixth floor, and Otter girls get seventh." He tossed keys to their respective teams. "Get settled. I'll be going to your floors once the first challenge starts."

* * *

"Ugh. Our rooms look exactly the same!" Sophia cried, horrified. Alexis strolled past her, unlocking the door to her room. "What's your point?"

Lanie opened her door as well. "Girl's right. So what if out rooms look the same? Ain't gonna prevent you from winning challenges."

"Shut it, weirdos." Sophia muttered and slammed her door. The others shrugged, closing their doors, as well. A second later, a scream was heard from Gina's room, and Jerry was tossed out of her door. He landed in the elevator, and weakly pressed the number 5.

* * *

At the Otter guys' floor, Rick and Javier were going hysterical over Jerry's 'encounter' with Gina. "No, no, dude, when I heard the _scream_, I was just all, 'Oh, crap, that guy's dead.'" Javi cackled.

Rick clutched his stomach. "_That_ is a lesson on how to not approach Gina. She is harsh."

"Very funny, guys." Jerry sighed.

**Jerry: You want harsh? I'll show you harsh, idiots.**

* * *

The Hedgehog guys' floor was a lot calmer. All five boys had formed an alliance and were seated in a circle in the floor of Will's room, strategizing.

Michael began to brainstorm possible challenges. "They'll be hard, so what are you guys good at?"

"Logistics." Kevin piped up.

"I have good reflexes, and I'm a fast runner." Roy added.

"I'm good at manipulating people." Carter said.

"And I have a kung fu black belt." Will grinned.

"Great." Michael said. "So, here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

The Hedgehog females were sitting in a circle, as well. Well, almost all Hedgehog girls. Victoria was holed up in her room, blasting music to herself. The others were in Kate's room, playing truth or dare.

"Hey, this might actually be fun." Martha smiled as she spun the makeshift pointer.

"I know, right?" Jenny high-fived her and picked a dare. "I dare you… to knock on Vicky's door."

Martha grinned and stepped out of the room. The others crept closer to take a look. Martha rapped on the door, four quick, successive knocks, and bolted back to Kate's room. They all fell over in a fit of laughter until a loud knock sounded on the door.

**Martha: Okay, I'll admit that knocking on Victoria's door was freaking scary. She's like this big scary rage monster. With rock music and muscle as her ultimate weapon.**

"Uh oh." Maddie said, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Rose, since it's your turn, why don't you answer that?"

Rose looked a bit terrified as she rose to her feet. Walking over to the door, she paused for a second, looked back at her teammates, and opened the door.

It was Chris.

"Phew." All the girls sighed in relief.

* * *

As soon as everyone got to the dining room, Chef shouted out to them. "Listen up! I will serve this three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day!"

Everyone formed a line, grabbing trays. "What is that?" Paige pointed to the blob on her plate.

"You will NOT question my food! I cook it, serve it, and YOU eat it!" he shouted at her face. She backed off, wiping spit off her face. She took a seat at the Otters' table. "I think he's trying to kill us sooner." Rick whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Chef's voice resonated through the room.

"Um, nothing, Chef." And in a lower voice, "Nothing but the truth." Everyone laughed, and the laughter slowly eased into conversation.

The Hedgehog table was quiet except for Michael and Kate, who were proposing a plan in hushed voices. They called for a team meeting after lunch at the rooftop garden, and they, too, began to chat.

"Hey, howarya, girl?" Rose asked Victoria, who was wordlessly stabbing her food with a fork. Victoria glared at her, and Rose felt herself shrinking under her gaze. "Okay, fine. That's how you wanna play."

Martha, Jenny, and Maddie began talking about fashion, then, something Kate wasn't all that into, so she started to make conversation with the guys. They were all eager to talk about sports, so Kate joined in, glad to have people she could relate to.

"Look, little Katie's one of the guys. How cute." Soph remarked to Gina and Alexis, who smirked. She stopped when she saw her tray. "Um, I think my food just moved. I am _not_ eating this." She pushed the tray to Jerry and Sidney, who were eating just fine.

**Sophia: First they made me live in this disgusting old building with horrible people, now they're making me eat crap food? What did I do to deserve this?**

Chris entered just then, waving to the teenagers. "Welcome to the dining room." Will raised his hand to get his attention. "Can we order something else? Takeout, maybe?"

A butcher knife sailed through the air past Will's head, stabbing itself to the wooden door. The door was pushed closed. "Shut the front door!" Rick cried with a wink. "_That_ is mahogany." Chris said irritably. "Calm down, dudes, I'll be giving out pizza during the eliminations. Your first challenge starts in an hour."

Kate stood up, calling, "Hedgehogs!" To the Otters' astonishment, every Hedgehog in the room stood and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"So here's how we'll do it. Mike and I have discussed everyone's strengths and weaknesses, and we've come up with an effective strategy: group by ability. Kevin, Carter, and Rose, you're group mates. Martha, Jen, and Madison, you're in another." The newfound friends squealed and hugged each other as Kate turned to the other guys.

"Will and Roy, you'll be with me, and Victoria will be teamed up with Mike. Everyone okay with that?" They all nodded, satisfied. Not even Victoria protested, because the plan was realistic, and would most likely win the challenge for them.

"Great. Now, I know we don't call the shots here, and since we're being filmed right now, there's a huge possibility that Chris will choose groups. That doesn't matter. What's important here is that each group is good at something, and that _something_ might just help keep us from being eliminated. Call it a very temporary alliance."

It was Mike's turn to talk, as Kate sat down on a ledge. "Alright, listen up, guys. This challenge is the first, and it's the deciding one. Will we be weak, or will we show them what we're made of?"

"Win!" The group cheered.

"I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!"

"WIN!" They all chanted as they rode down the elevator.

**Hedgehogs: WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN!**

* * *

The Otters were still in the dining room when the Hedgehogs arrived from their meeting. "What was _that_ all about?" Alexis asked. The Hedgehogs shrugged, grinning at each other, talking again as if they'd never left.

"So, what do you think the challenge'll be?" Lanie asked Josh, who was digging in to his bowl. He scoffed it off, saying, "I'm sure it's not going to be _that_ hard. I mean, it's the first week, do you think they're gonna make us sleep on a bed of thorns for twelve hours?"

* * *

"I stand corrected." Josh choked out as Chris gestured to the twenty-two bunk beds, all covered in rose thorns.

* * *

Outro

Next time on Total Drama Castle:

Their first challenge is to, yes, you guessed it, sleep on a bed of thorns for twelve hours. After that, they have to swim across the Hudson river, where a little surprise has been left out for each team.

**Ashley: So, I see these three girls, and I think, they're gonna back out. Those three puny little girls are **_**not**_** gonna make it.**

**Rose: Check it out, y'all, those three are never gonna do it. Uh-uh. Just look at that skin, ya really think they're going to lay a thorn on it?**

**Chef: I knew it! I knew those scrawny freaks would back out. Now for the **_**real**_** entertainment. *****rubs hands together**

Which three are they talking about? Is it the Hedgehog trio, of Martha, Jenny, and Madison, or is it the Otter group, with Alexis, Sophia, and Gina? Find out who backs out next week on Total Drama CASTLE!

* * *

**AN: Okay, I've decided to let you guys have a say in who should be eliminated. The teens will still have to 'vote', but I'll put in a single audience vote for the highest teen in the poll. Take note, you're voting for the teen who you _want_ to be eliminated. ****Voting will start after the challenge.**


	2. Life's A Bed Of Roses

**AN: Here's the second chapter. I know that some characters here might seem OOC, but it's the teenage versions of the characters, meaning they're a lot different from the adult versions that we see today.**

**This is based off of "Flowers For Your Grave" and "Not So Happy Campers Part 2".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fandoms referenced below.**

* * *

Intro

Last time on Total Drama Castle:

Our twenty-two teens have been introduced, and have been assigned to one of two teams: the Screaming Otters, and the Killer Hedgehogs. Both teams will have to complete this week's challenge for immunity, and a little surprise across the Hudson.

We've taken our contestants to an abandoned warehouse where each and every one of them will have to sleep on a bed of excruciatingly painful rose thorns.

**Carter: Is this guy serious right now?**

* * *

Chris hopped up on an elevated platform, facing the contestants, who were all outfitted in their swimsuits. "This is your first challenge. There will be three parts. First, you have to survive sleeping on a bed of thorns for twelve hours. After that, you'll take a dip in the Hudson and swim across. There'll be crates of supplies for each team. You'll have to figure out what the supplies form.

"Now, if you don't want to sleep on one of the beds, that's fine. You can back out, but we'll be deducting a crate from your supplies. Remember: these crates contain necessary materials for the item that you'll be building. After you've finished building, Chef and I will evaluate your finished product. The winner will get to keep that item for their team, and the losers will have to vote someone off."

He gestured to the twenty-two beds, and sat down on the platform. "If you want to back out, you have exactly seven minutes to decide. Oh, and if ever you back out, you can go directly to the dock and start swimming. Chef is at the other side, counting crates."

* * *

The Otters began to survey the beds as the Hedgehogs formed a circle. "Okay, guys. This is the first challenge. We'll need all the people we can get to win this. Nobody wants to get eliminated on the first day, right?" They all nodded.

"Who's considering backing out?"

Martha, Jenny, and Madison raised their hands. "We're sorry, Kate." Martha said. "We can't." Maddie added.

Kate nodded, eyeing the other team. "Anyone else?" she asked.

Mike spoke up, then. "Okay, since they're judging on product quality, I'd suggest Kevin, Carter, and Rose back out as well. Your strength lies on logic. You're smart. And the three girls can provide extra manpower. The rest of us will sleep and continue what you started after."

Kate began to protest, saying, "No, if anyone else backs out, we'll lose materials!"

Mike smiled at the group. "We'll improvise. I'm assuming the other end of the river is another dock, right? There'll be other materials there. And it's important that they-" he pointed to the Otters, also hatching a plan, "Think we're losing."

They all nodded, and the six swimmers headed over to Chris.

* * *

The Otters, meanwhile, were having an argument on who would back out. So far, Rick, Gina, and Alexis were backing out while Sophia was protesting. "You can't back out! Those Hedgehogs are cracking a plan, and we'll lose supplies!"

Javier nodded. "As much as I hate to agree with the Queen B here, she's right." The other three campers nodded glumly as they all headed for the beds. No Otter was backing out.

* * *

"Alright, then. We've got six people who're backing out, all from the Hedgehogs. None from the Otters. Alright, will the six people please take position by the door? Now, when I shout 'GO!' the six _chickens_ who've backed out will run to the dock and start swimming. At the same time, the remaining sixteen players will get tucked in, nice and snug, for twelve hours. If you gotta use the bathroom, use it now. We'll be here for a _long_ time." Chris paused as a few people rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Everyone ready? Okay? Positions, now." Chris called out.

"Ugh, just start already." Sophia said, irritated.

"GO!" Chris shouted. The swimmers bolted to the dock, glad they were all on the same team. The rest of the contestants hopped onto their respective thorn-riddled beds.

Chris looked over to the camera. "This is _gonna_ be a long night."

* * *

The six swimmers paused for a while before jumping. "Whatever happens, help out a teammate, okay?" Kevin said, holding his hand out. Everyone placed their hands over his. "Right on!" the cheered, and shouted "HEDGEHOGS!" lifting their hands into the air. Forming a line, they all jumped together, paddling through the water at high speed.

* * *

"Three hours in!" Chris called out to the sleepers. They all groaned, twisting painfully in their beds. They had all sustained a few cuts already, and Gina had already decided she was having none of this. She'd left around half an hour ago, beginning her journey across the Hudson.

The Hedgehog side was brimming with anticipation. The others will have gotten to the other side by then, probably trying to figure out how to build whatever it was they were supposed to build. "Have faith, Hedgehogs!" Carter called out to his team. "Hear, hear!" they all responded.

Rick stood up, as well. "I am _not_ spending nine more hours here! See you all on the other side." Sophia groaned and slapped her palm on her face.

**Sophia: That Rick dude is a no-good. He may be rich and famous, but he sure as hell isn't a winner!**

Chris spoke into his walkie-talkie. "That's another crate lost for the Otters, Chef."

The Otters began to argue as Rick ran to the dock, slipping and falling over into the river. The Hedgehogs grinned.

_This was going to be easy._

* * *

On the other side, Chef announced the time. Six hours. Six more hours of figuring out what the HECK they should be building.

Kevin looked at the supplies. Planks, a lot of screws, and a huge bowl-like structure with holes in it.

_No_, he thought. _It can't be_. But it was the only possible explanation. "Uh, guys… I think I've figured out what we're supposed to be building. But we're missing a few materials."

Madison grinned, seeing what he was getting at. "Well, then, let's go do what Mike said.

"Let's _improvise_."

* * *

Sighing, Gina and Rick pulled themselves out of the freezing water. They'd spent an hour stuck in the middle of the Hudson, having an argument about the challenge, and they arrived at the dock only to find the Hedgehogs celebrating in a beautiful, absolutely immaculate _hot tub_.

"Hey, yo, wassup?" Rose called out to the two. They all laughed as Rick and Gina started on their crates.

For the Hedgehogs, the contest was looking pretty good right now.

* * *

The sleepers groaned, waking up to Chris screaming in their ears. "TIME IS UP! ALL OF YOU CAN NOW GO TO THE DOCK, AND COMPLETE YOUR CHALLENGE. GO, GO, GO!"

Everyone scrambled to their feet, scratching at the many wounds on their skin. A swim in the Hudson would be _hell_ to them, but they slowly lowered themselves down to the water.

Jerry and Sidney started to swim, racing each other. Ashley, Michael, and Will followed, leading the rest of the guys. The girls, however, were still fighting.

"Get swimming, Queen B! Don't wanna lose." Lanie called out, laughing as Sophia hovered over the water. Alexis stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. Sophia retaliated, saying, "Ugh, no way! Look at that water! My skin in ruined beyond repair! And do you _know_ how much that's gonna hurt?"

**Lanie: Okay, I've had enough of that $^*#%&**

Kate and Victoria started to make their way across, swimming confidently to victory. Lanie started to get out of the water. "If you ain't gonna jump in, I'll make you!" She cried, but a scream from the warehouse stopped the girls. Paige was yelling gleefully as she sprinted to the dock, leaping into the water and pulling Sophia along.

"Ugh, you idiot! Look what you've done!" Soph screamed, but Paige was already making her way across the water. "Come on, girl!" Lanie called out to Alexis, who shrugged and jumped in. Lanie laughed, paddling along. "You better hurry up, or we'll lose!"

"We've already lost." Sophia said in a defeated, but maddened voice as she and Alexis began to swim.

* * *

Sophia and Alexis arrived at the other side and found out that, yes, they've already lost. The Hedgehogs were having a hot tub party at the warehouse and cheered them on as they climbed out of the water. Sophia furiously walked past them to the Otters, who were sitting beside their contraption glumly.

Chris pulled out a megaphone. "Alright, since the last two contestants are here, we'd better get ourselves back to the dorm. There's a truck waiting at the driveway, and since the Otters lost, you guys get to carry the Hedgehogs' hot tub to the back of the truck. With everyone still in it. Good luck." He addressed the Otters, who groaned again.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. Welcome to the first elimination ceremony. This week's losing team is the Screaming Otters, so they've all voted, and the results are in. I have here a box of Terrific, Authentic, Whatever Nick's Pizza, with ten slices. One for each Otter who does not get eliminated." Chris addressed the Otters, who had showered and dressed.

He turned to the Hedgehogs in the hot tub nearby. "Calm down, y'all, your pizzas will get here shortly." He told the partying team. They all gave him the thumbs-up and turned back to their elimination betting pool.

**Rose: I'd say Sophia's gonna get the boot. She's been nasty to everyone.**

**Roy: Sophia hasn't been getting all the plus points in the nice department, so I'm betting on her.**

**Kate: If I could vote someone off, Gina's the one I'd choose. She hasn't been really helpful, and I heard she and Rick got into an argument **_**in the middle of the Hudson river**_**.**

**Jenny: That Jerry guy's getting a little creepy. I mean, he snuck into Gina's room. Though if not him, Gina herself, probably. She's no Sophia, but at least Soph is smart.**

"Okay, here are your pizza slices. Richard, Josh, Sidney." The three boys sighed in relief as they took a slice each. Chris turned to the girls. "Alexis. Lanie. Paige. By the way, great jump there, Paige." The Hedgehogs laughed, giving Paige the thumbs up as the three took their slices.

"Javier and Ashley." He handed two more slices to them.

"We've got out bottom three on the stools." Chris said with a wink. "Gina, Sophia, and Jerry. One of you is going home today. The next pizza slice goes to…. Jerry."

Jerry sighed in relief as he took his pizza. The two remaining girls sat nervously on their stools, both eyeing the pizza Chris was holding in his hand.

"Everyone, here's the final pizza slice for this week. The person who does not receive this slice must immediately pack their bags, walk the Sidewalk of Shame, board the Cab of Losers, and go home. The final slice goes to…" He evaluated the two people sitting on the stools.

Gina shook with nerves. She looked at Sophia, who glared at her and her teammates. Chris looked at them both, flickering his gaze between the two. The Hedgehogs and safe Otters looked to the two, and the tension in the room grew as Sophia furiously stared at the pizza.

Chris raised a finger, pointing to them both. They both doubled back, afraid. Gina gripped her hair tightly as Chris picked up the slice. He raised his finger again and pointed.

Gina.

Sophia.

Gina.

Sophia.

Gina.

Sophia.

Gina.

"Sophia."

Soph raised her head and sprinted to the pizza slice, grabbing it and digging in. Chris looked at Gina solemnly.

"Well, Gina, I guess this is it." He said as Chef came down with her luggage. Gina looked at her fellow contestants sadly as Sophia smirked with satisfaction.

"Sidewalk of Shame." Chris pointed. Gina pulled her bags out of the door, taking one last look. "Bye, Rick! I'll miss you!" she called out. Rick raised a hand in farewell.

Chris turned to the other campers. "Okay, now that that's done, you're all safe. For now. Enjoy your pizza, guys."

The Hedgehogs cheered and raised their glasses as the bet winners began to divide their winnings. "GO HEDGEHOGS! WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN!"

* * *

**Sidney: This dorm, and this show is horrible, but I might as well try to win. Jerry and I have formed an alliance, and we're pretty sure we could make it as the final two.**

**Rick: I'll miss Gina and all, but I've got my sights set on another girl here. *grins**

**Sophia: Whoever tried to vote me off is gonna get a piece of my mind. I am gonna win this contest, if it kills me!**

* * *

Outro

Next time on Total Drama Castle:

The Killer Hedgehogs have just won their first challenge. But can they win the next?

The gang's heading over to the shooting range as they race to shoot their targets and retrieve their stuff. They must search the streets and landmarks of New York to get back what was stolen from them.

Things go terribly wrong when the teams wreak havoc everywhere in New York, causing angry New Yorkers to descend upon our contestants with righteous fury. Which team will win? Who will get eliminated? And most importantly, will Sophia ever get her makeup kit back?

Find out next week on Total Drama Castle!

* * *

**AN: So, as you probably figured out, the next challenge will be based on Castle's "Home Is Where The Heart Stops". I love making challenges, and hope you enjoy reading about them as much as I have writing about them. :))**


	3. Identity Theft

Intro

Last time on Total Drama Castle:

Our teens took part in a challenge that ultimately proved that, yes, life _is_ a bed of roses. Eight chickens backed out, two from the Otters, and six from the Hedgehogs. Ultimately, though, the Killer Hedgehogs' risk paid off, as they won the challenge _and_ a hot tub party. Our first elimination went down to two ladies: Sophia, and Gina.

Sophia's smart, but a real mean ^%$%&^ to everyone in the dorm, and Gina's been nothing helpful to her team. In the end, though, it was Gina who got the boot and was sent home.

Who will get eliminated this week? Find out now on Total. Drama. Castle!

* * *

"WHO. TOOK. MY. IPOD?" was the first thing everyone heard that morning. The Hedgehog girls cautiously opened their doors to a furious Victoria.

"No one would take it, Victoria!" Kate tried to subdue her, to no avail. Victoria raged through to the elevator, waking up every single person in the building with her shouts.

"Great. Now she's mad at everyone." Kate sighed. Everyone huddled around her. "What's new?" Madison asked, smiling. "Besides," she added bitterly, "she's not the only one who lost something. My cookbook's missing."

"So's my hair curler. My hair's starting to smooth out!" Martha groaned.

"My baseball bat's gone, too!" Kate cried.

"This sounds so suspiciously Sophia. I bet they're stealing our stuff to try to pit us against each other." Kate said, clenching her fists.

They all shrugged. "If we don't do anything, they'll give it back. Besides, Chris could be orchestrating this whole thing. Come on, let's have brekkie." Jenny said, putting an arm around Kate's shoulders.

* * *

The other team, however, had also fallen victim to the nightcrawling thief. For once, everyone was huddled in one large group, taking inventory of the missing items. Josh's mirror was missing, as well as Sophia's makeup kit.

"Serves _her_ right." Kate grunted as they grabbed trays.

**Kate: Okay, just to be clear, I totally did not steal her makeup. Probably just Chris trying to mess with us.**

Chris entered the dining room, grinning like an idiot. "What's got _you_ all riled up?" Sophia demanded.

"Just your challenge. I see some of you are missing valuable possessions." He grinned again, and this time, Chef joined in.

"I knew it! What have you done with my iPod, you no-good—" Victoria started to launch herself at him, but her teammates grabber her and pulled her back to her seat.

Chris held a hand out. "All part of the challenge, guys. Meet me at the garden after breakfast."

* * *

"So. I understand that some of you have lost some items of yours. Don't worry. You'll get them back. Eventually.

"Here's your challenge: half of the contestants here have lost a valuable item. I'll be giving the other half clues on the location of each item. Your task is to try to work with your partner to find that item. Now, most of the pairs come from different teams, which is what makes this special.

"You guys will not be working as a team for this one. You'll be working as a pair. Basically, your task is to retrieve the object that was stolen from you. You get that, and you get immunity. Now, the pairs who do not retrieve their object by midnight tonight will have to face elimination. The teams are as follows…

"Carter and the twins, you'll have to hunt down Martha's hair curlers and Alexis's straightening iron. Rick and Kate will work to find her baseball bat. Roy and Paige have to look for her heels. Jenny and Lanie will have to look for her glasses. Jerry and Maddie will look for her cookbook. Kevin and Sophia will work together for her makeup kit. Sidney and Mike will hunt down Mike's running shoes. Josh and Javier will find Josh's mirror. Will and Ashley shall look for Will's black belt, and that leaves Victoria and Rose to find…"

"My stolen iPod." Victoria turned to Rose. "You better not mess this up."

"Also, some teams will have to work together to find their items. That means some items may be in the same location. Al-righty, then, will the clue holders please step forward?" Chris called, holding scraps of paper in his hands. Rose began to back away from Victoria, heading to Chris's direction. "Good luck, Rose!" Jenny called out as she, too, approached Chris.

**Madison: Poor Rose.**

**Rose: How am I ever going to survive?**

* * *

"Your first clue is at the shooting range. Well, makeshift shooting range, anyway." Chris pulled everyone over, gesturing to the edge of the roof. There were ten harnesses hanging off wooden stakes.

"Clue-holders, I have here ten slips of paper that represent your clues. To earn them, your partner must shoot your forehead with this foam bullet gun. _Blindfolded_. You'll be hanging off those harnesses, by the way. Hanging off the edge of the roof of _a nine-story building_. So. Get hanging, clue-holders! You have the whole day to search for the items."

**Sidney: Again, **_**didn't sign up for this**_**.**

**Jenny: Oh, crap.**

**Rose: Can I back out now, or**

* * *

"You mean I _don't_ get to hang off the edge of the building?" Paige asked sadly. Chris shook his head. "No. Roy will do that."

"But, like, can I do it _after_ the challenge?" she protested. "Pleeeeaaaaa-" Chris stopped her. "Okay, fine. I'll leave one out here for you."

She cheered, "Yay!", blindfolded herself, and grabbed a gun. Roy, who had just gotten into his harness, warned her, "No, hold on, girl. That stuff hurts. Be careful where you point!" but Paige had already began shooting. Luckily for them, a stray bullet hit his forehead, and Chris announced that Paige and Roy were getting a head start. He gave them their clue: a drawing of a carousel.

"Central Park!" they both exclaimed, running down to the elevator.

The others stared after them glumly, and the shooters put their blindfolds on.

* * *

"How are we going to find my bat in a _hotel_?" Kate said angrily. She'd suffered through her teammate's bullets, _and_ they were the last ones who finished the shootout.

He shrugged. "Hey, I don't know. Might be stuck in someone's room. Now _that'd_ be exciting."

Kate grabbed his ear. "Be serious, here! If you want to stay in this competition, you'll have to help me. And if we lose, I'm going to persuade _everyone_ to vote you off."

He pulled away from her grasp. "Okay, okay, fine, control freak. Where do we start?"

She smiled, spotting a teenager working as a bellboy. "How about _him_?"

He followed her gaze. "What, are you gonna lip-gloss him to death?"

She pulled her purse out. "Something like that."

* * *

Chris's Mid-show Snippet

Alright, since our contestants are all over the place, let's run down their locations:

Paige and Roy, over at the Central Park carousel are having no luck on finding her heels. Better hurry, too. Midafternoon's usually when the kids come along. What they _don't_ know is that her heels are currently being used as levers for the control box.

The Waldorf group aren't having much luck, either. Kate and Rick have successfully managed to charm Mister Bellboy here, but produced no results. There's a little fundraiser coming up tonight, though, for the Metro Baseball Association, so they better find that bat quick before it gets auctioned off.

Lanie and Jen, meanwhile, also situated at the Waldorf, are hunting down her glasses, which have been cleverly hidden in the chandelier. Guests are _not_ gonna be happy with the sight.

Over at the Hudson, Sophia's makeup kit isn't looking good as it floats downstream. Will the pair manage to get it before it reaches the Jersey shores? Let's take a look.

* * *

"Over there, on the raft! Well, what are you waiting for?" Sophia screamed desperately as her precious makeup kit, strapped to a small raft, neared them. "GET IT!" she shouted and pushed Kevin in. He fell into the water, dazed, and swam after the raft.

**Kevin: Great. Back at the Hudson. Is this gonna be, like, a **_**thing**_**, with me and that river?**

* * *

On the other side of the river, Carter and the twins spotted the curlers and iron hanging precariously off a boat's railing. It was a yacht, one where fancy rich people went fishing in, drinking cocktails as they sailed by.

This one was different, though. There was a party going on, and pretty soon the guests would notice the curlers and iron.

**Alexis and Martha: Um, so we really need to get those back… our hair looks identical now! How are people like, gonna find out who's who?**

"Should we wait?" Alexis asked her teammates.

"If we wait, they might spot it and take it. Or it might fall into the water." Carter reasoned.

"Ouch." The three said in unison.

"So, our other option is to, basically, _crash the party_." Martha said. They all grinned.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Another Mid-Show Snippet brought to you by Chef Hatchet

Alright. Lessee what the otha teams are up to:

Javier and that vain dude a' holed up in the dorm, searchin' fo' his mirro'. Now, befo' I get all work'd up on tha', they're serchin' the bedrooms on everay flo'. An' I'm here ta tell ya now, the forest is the bes' place ta hide a tree. So we hid that freaking mirror—in a forest. The ladies' room.

Madison an' tha' creepy kid are a' the NYPD twelfth precinct, lookin' fo' da' cookbook of 'ers. Wha' they've yet ta find ou' is it's hidden in the captain's offis'. Oooo, Cap'n Ga'es ain't gon' be happy.

* * *

Jerry and Madison slowly made their way into the precinct. They'd crossed police officers giving the questioning looks, but luckily, they didn't get into any trouble.

Well, until Detective Flynn took them to the Captain's office.

"What are you doing in my precinct?" Captain Gates demanded, hands on her hips. They both tried to explain, stammering. "We're part of this contest, see, Total Drama Castle—" Madison started.

"A-and this is part of a challenge. Maddie's cookbook was hidden and we have to find it to win."

At the mention of the name 'Maddie', Captain Gates plucked a cookbook from one of her files. "Well, screw me over, I _thought_ you two looked familiar. My son's a huge fan. Could you maybe sign something for him, quickly?" she held out a notepad, and both teens signed it, shocked at how their fame had spread so quickly. She thanked them, and they left for the dorm, high-fiving.

**Jerry: **_**That**_** was awesome.**

* * *

The Brooklyn Bridge group was also doing pretty well, as Ashley, Sidney, Will, and Mike stood on each other's shoulders to retrieve the running shoes hanging by Will's black belt.

The three bottom guys started to shake, though, and all three toppled. Will was left hanging onto one of the steel rods. "Sorry, dude!" the three called out. "Gotta get those." Will muttered, reaching out to untie the shoes.

"Got it!" he shouted. "Look out below!" he called and dropped the pair of shoes. Mike gratefully caught them. "Thanks, bro!"

Turning back, Will squinted at the dull black belt. Thrusting a hand out, the grabbed on to the belt, but lost his grip on the rod. He was left hanging from the belt, and he could feel his weight pulling the belt down, tightening the knot.

"You can do it, man!" Ashley called out. Sidney pulled out a Swiss Army Knife. "If you're so desperate, use this." He called, tossing the knife up. Will caught it in his free hand, and he began to saw at the belt.

After what seemed like the longest minute of his life, Will managed to free his belt, landing onto the concrete below.

"YEAH!" All four boys cheered, celebrating.

* * *

Chris's Mid-show Snippet #2

Okay, here's the lowdown on the teams' current statuses:

Our Chinatown girls have managed to get the iPod back, narrowly avoiding the mafia, thanks to Rose's mad Mandarin-speaking skills.

Madison and Jerry are here as well, after their unfortunate encounter with Captain Gates of the 12th.

The Brooklyn Boys are all here, and are safe, thanks to Will's bravery and willingness to cut his own black belt off.

Paige and Roy have arrived, as well, from their carousel repair. Hope the machine operator doesn't lay eyes on them again, hehe.

Lanie and Jenny have made it through, too. And surprisingly, without even a _single_ scratch on the glasses. Shocker, I know.

Our remaining four groups are now facing horrendous party-crashing, getting drowned in the Hudson, _again_, and the horrors of looking for a mirror in a sea of mirrors. Let's check back.

* * *

Josh and Javier dug through the mirrors in the girls' bathroom, to no avail. They'd searched three floors already, but his mirror was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, man. At this rate, we'll be up for elimination." He sighed. "Come on, dude, let's go. Buy a new mirror, I'm not spending another _minute_ looking for that."

"But dude, it's my _favorite_—" Javier dragged him out of the bathroom before Josh could say another word, and hopped into the elevator.

**Josh: Okay, that Javier dude is **_**really**_** unfair. He's just lucky he didn't lose anything.**

**Javier: Can we just pause for a second and realize that we have spent **_**hours**_** looking for a freaking hand mirror?**

* * *

Kevin climbed out onto the warehouse dock as Sophia pulled him—and her makeup kit—out of the water. She opened it, and a huge, multicolored blob fell out.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Nooooooo, what have you DONE? YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-" she continued screaming as Kevin dragged her away from the dock, carrying the blob.

* * *

Carter and the twins weren't having much luck. After they'd explained the situation, they'd been thrown off the boat by the drunken partygoers. They tried sneaking, but again, they were spotted and kicked off.

"Great, what we gon' do now?" Carter said, distraught. "If I don't get those back, you guys might be eliminated." They both smiled and patted his hand. Right now, their friend was more important than distinguishing themselves.

"That's okay, Carter. If one of us gets the boot tomorrow, we'll be cheering for you back home."

Carter looked up from his glum gaze. "Really? Gosh, thanks. If I get kicked off, at least I made some new friends here." He smiled at the twins. "Now, let's go get us those items!" he said, standing up, only to find the boat slowly moving away from them.

"Hey, come on, dudes! There are quality hair equipment on your boat!" Carter shouted. The group in the boat looked back at them and laughed, tossing the curlers and iron into the river.

"I'm—I'm sorry." He said again. They smiled, saying it was alright, and walked him back to the dorm.

* * *

At the Waldorf, Rick and Kate were dressed up undercover at the ball. Luckily for them, Rick was famous and he used his celebrity status to get in. He was in a tux bought from the nearest Armani, and Kate was all dolled up in a red designer gown.

Rick was chatting up the people, and soon, he started to introduce Kate as his date.

"I'm _not_ your date. I am your _challenge partner_. We have to go find that bat." She hissed as the evening's host stepped up to the stage.

"Welcome, everyone. Tonight, we'll be auctioning off some of the city's finest items, for the MBA. First up is a rare baseball bat, previously owned by none other than our celebrity guest writer, Richard!" Kate paused, her hand snatching his wrist. "That's my bat!" she whispered. He grinned, clearly enjoying the whole situation.

"In addition, the highest bidder will also get a charming evening in his company."

Rick's smile quickly melted. "Wait." Kate grinned, snapping a photo of his face with her phone.

"Come on, Kate, just bid. Whatever you pay—I'll pay you back." He muttered, begging her, as people quickly started to bid.

"Since it's ten-thirty, and I _really_ want my bat back, _fine_." She raised a hand. "Ten thousand!" she called out with a grin.

* * *

"So, did you get it?" Madison asked her friend eagerly. The last two contestants, Kate and Rick, padded their way through the lobby, still in their evening wear, no bat in hand.

"Whoa, did you guys go out or something?" Javier doubled back at the sight of them.

"No_, Javi_, we went on an undercover operation that Rick here blew because he didn't have enough money on hand!" she said furiously, and the others smiled.

"Hey, how was _I_ supposed to know you'd bid ten grand on me? I mean, jeez, Kate, I know you like me, but it's not like I can pull the money out of nowhere!"

Kate stumped to the elevator, saying, "Forget it, dude. We lost the challenge. And I wasn't bidding on _you_, I was bidding on the BAT!" the elevator doors closed.

**Alexis: Hm, do I sense something **_**interesting**_** going on?**

Chris turned to the others. "Well, _that_ was dramatic. But hey, they don't call the show Total Drama Castle for nothing. That settles it, then. Javier, Josh, Carter, Martha, Alexis, Rick, and, uh, Kate, meet me back here tomorrow night for the elimination. The others can watch, but be careful who you bet for. This looks like a tough crowd." He disappeared into the hall.

* * *

"Welcome to the second elimination ceremony of the season. The challenge was to retrieve stolen items all over New York. Seven people were not able to complete this, so you guys are up for elimination.

"I have six pizza slices in this box. These represent the six teens who will move on in the competition. A slice of pizza means you're safe. For now."

He pulled a slice out of the box. "Kate."

Another. "Rick." Rick stood up, and joined Kate, smiling at her. She crossed her arms and stuck her chin up.

"Javier."

"Josh."

"Okay. It's down to the bottom three. All from the same team. Who's it gonna be? Martha?" he paused, taking a look at her.

"Alexis?" he looked at her, as well.

"Carter?" Carter glumly hung his head.

"The two contestants who are safe and will be moving on in the competition are…" he looked at the three, Alexis and Martha hugging, and Carter hanging his head.

He pointed his finger, and it lay on…

The twins.

They both sighed in relief, taking their pizzas, and were the first two who stepped up to hug Carter. "I'm sorry, man." The both said. The other teens went up, as well, and everyone got in a group hug.

Things like, "We'll miss ya, big guy." and "Good luck." began flying through the air as Chris pried the group apart. "Sidewalk of Shame, my man?" Alexis and Martha both walked him out, and were the last ones to wave at the retreating Cab of Losers. Chris turned to the others.

"Well, you're all safe. For now. Carter there was an example, showing us that every vote counts. We'll all miss him, but sadly, he had to go. Meet you all soon for the next challenge."

**Rick: I'll miss the guy. He was nice.**

**Mike: He's a good person, and a good friend.**

**Alexis and Martha: Carter, if you or your friends and family are watching this right now, we miss you already! We'll try to win, buddy. For you. *smiles**

* * *

In the Otter guys' floor, Sidney and Jerry were in Jerry's room, hatching a plan.

"We'll have to get rid of that girl, Kate!"

"I say Mike's more of a threat!"

Both stopped, suddenly realizing the perfect plan. "Well, why don't we kill two Hedgehogs with one stone…"

* * *

Outro

Next time on Total Drama Castle:

Kate and Sophia have been kidnapped! The remaining team members must get their teammate back by any means necessary. As each team faces death threats and ransom calls, will Kate and Soph _ever_ make it back alive?

**Kevin: Ohoho, those two are going to **_**skin**_** each other.**

**Rick: You mean I can't help save Kate?**

**Jerry: Excellent. *evil laugh**

Find out next time as we face a _dramatic double elimination_ on Total Drama Castle!

* * *

Credits Scene

After the elimination, Paige snuck up to the rooftop garden, spotting the lone harness and stake waiting for her. Giggling, she strapped herself on, ready to spend an entire night hanging off the edge.

The door opened, though, to reveal Kevin and Jenny tiptoeing to the garden. They stopped when they heard Paige's demented giggling.

"What was that?" Kevin whispered, but when they saw Paige's silhouette hanging from the stake, Jenny screamed.

**Paige: *laughing hysterically**


End file.
